Tayuuta:Chapter 5 Walkthrough
Chapter 5: Appease the Spirits and Pray to the Sun Town of Ete When Fino heads by the Sernal Company, he discovers that Jinos is out helping with preparations for the summer festival. It's a major event in these parts, and with the recent increase in knights and others from out of town, it's sure to be bigger than ever this year; everyone offers their prayers to Arcparis to protect them from the dangers of the labyrinth. Fino has to do his part to support the village as well, but also knows the influx of visitors might bring him some lucrative requests. Guardsman's Palace B27 (Map) Continue past where you fought Renee. Before long you find yourself confined in another sealed room; you can't teleport out, meaning you'll have no escape from any monsters who come along. Fino works with the door mechanism, but breaks one of the cogs as Cefilia detects an enemy's approach. They prepare for battle. Fino thinks about his encounter with Renee. Boss: Fallen Ogre King Hopefully you've upgraded Cefilia's weapon a time or two, because this will be another drawn-out slugfest. If her healing magic is at rank 2, you should easily be able to keep pace with the ogre's attacks. The ogre yells out for someone named Margot as it dies; the doors open immediately after, but the one leading further in remains sealed. You'll have to repair the mechanism to get further. Fino thinks it's strange that the ogre would be teleported to their location just as they became trapped; they don't know who could have sent it there intentionally, but it's an odd coincidence all the same - and not the first such appearance that they've experienced. There's nothing further that you can do in the labyrinth at this point. Back on the surface, Jinos agrees to have the broken cogwheel repaired; in the meantime, you may as well visit around town and help out before the festival. Town of Ete At Cefilia's house, Izhal Dean's response to Fino's letter has finally arrived. Fino eagerly starts reading. Dean writes about the tensions between Telfion and its neighbor, the kingdom of Belgarad, which worships the dark sun god Vastol. Religious differences seem to run strong between the two nations. Belgarad has an alliance with the demon provinces of Lesperento to the east, but according to Dean, the demons and demihumans don't live too differently from humans - they worship and mourn their dead just as humans do. This troubles Fino a great deal, and Zalex's replies don't set his mind at ease, so he writes the professor another letter. Revisiting the Sernal Company will introduce you to a new visitor: an aspiring minstrel named Rimju, come to Ete to hear the songs and music of the festival. She finds the entire atmosphere of the town and its inhabitants to be highly romantic - so much so that her enthusiasm puts Fino off a little bit. During the evening, Fino bumps into Kuroe near the springs. The dwarf drags him all the way up into the mountains to relax and enjoy a drink together. As they do, Kuroe starts to talk about his past - how he'd once been a soldier of his kingdom until his comrades were killed by a demon attack, and how he'd come to the Root of Distortion to seek revenge. Eventually it was Fino's own father who convinced him that revenge is no way to live your life; Fino wonders if seeking revenge is really so different from hunting demons "to protect the townsfolk." The Summer Festival Anytime you sleep after meeting with Kuroe, you'll be given the option of helping out with the summer festival upon waking. The first option will hold off on advancing the plot for the time being; the second will move things along. Fino spends most of the morning making decorations and delivering them around the town; he then gets into a fight with Natal, whose sneering attitude towards Fino, the town, and its people finally goes a little too far. The fight is broken up before anyone can be seriously hurt, and at the church Fino and his friends talk about the value of what they do. During the evening, Fino heads to the Moonflower and finds Forchera and Natal in the middle of a conversation; Natal seems to need an archer's skills and wants to recruit her into forming a party with him. She refuses as diplomatically as possible, and when Fino arrives, Natal declares the entire thing a waste of time and strides off. The two of them talk about the labyrinth and Forchera's magic until Masheri walks in, at which point Fino decides to break out some fruit wine that the twins gave him as a gift. Forchera, not realizing that the fruit drink is alcoholic, suddenly becomes aroused; she bears the curse of Typhtita, patron goddess of prostitutes, and loses control when she drinks liquor. This is the reason she's looking for the Tears in the labyrinth, but in the meantime, Fino is dragged off to a spare room to keep Forchera sated. Between rounds, she tells Fino that she's a minor noble from her homeland, but is forbidden to return until she has completed her task here. The next day, Jinos informs you that the replacement cogwheel has finally arrived, allowing you to descend still further into the dungeon. Guardsman's Palace B27 (Map) You can now open the door at 19 and proceed. The stairs to your next target are in plain sight at room 23; however, you can also head through the secret door to 24 and then down to the Forgotten Snow Tracks, for a key item and more encounters with the Crawler Gang. Bottomless Pit B31 As you enter B31 (a random level), you'll pick up the sounds of a recent battle. Sauli is there, and tells you that an exploration party was just wiped out by a female demon; be on your guard. After he leaves, the mysterious woman who Fino and Myiri met much earlier appears, cryptically telling them to be careful... however, Cefilia is unable to see her. Fino decides that this is no time to hesitate; some demons seem to enjoy harming humans, and they can't simply be pardoned. Bottomless Pit B35 (Map). The level's layout has you moving in a winding pattern, going first north, then south, and then back to the north again. Aside from a couple of scuffles with the Crawler Gang, the main noteworthy encounter is the room west of 8. The three stationary enemies in this room will blast you with powerful magic if you're in their line of sight; although Myiri's attacks are least effective, you should still have her take them out from safely out of sight. When you reach point 10, the party senses a demon's presence and tenses for battle. However, all they find is the Crawler Gang in the process of opening a door. Barrisos wastes no time in attacking you. Boss: Barrisos, Aki, Zaza, Nargao Barrisos moves quickly and hits for huge amounts of damage, and his goons are no slouches either; if you aren't careful, they can easily overwhelm you. Although the enemy placement can allow for some good area-of-effect damage from Myiri, it's probably best to prioritize the archer first, then quickly retreat to one oft he corners so that Cefilia can spear them as they line up to attack her. Fino gets Barrisos at knifepoint and is about to have Cefilia call for help from the surface when he senses an ominous presence. Barrisos takes advantage of the distraction to make his escape, cackling that they'll never get their hands on the treasure. After looking unsuccessfully for the presence Fino detected, the party turns its attention to the locked door, certain that riches lie on the other side. Instead it opens from within and Kuroe emerges. He'd found himself in trouble and ended up cornered inside the room; Fino and company came by at exactly the right time. The dwarf laughs off his brush with death, but Cefilia isn't going to stand for him wandering the labyrinth all by himself any longer and insists that he join the group. Fino grudgingly agrees, but gives the dwarf the night to think it over while they divvy up the loot from the thieves' stash. Back on the surface, Jinos assures them that there will be no trouble having Kuroe approved as a member of their party. He decides that it's time the group took on a real challenge: a previously-forbidden vault in which many of the explorers have found themselves trapped in the past, barely escaping with their lives. Category:Tayuuta guides